User blog:Wythagoras/Sandcastle Builder Strategy Guide
This blog post is about my strategy in the game. I know there is already one, but I have another strategy on some parts, which I believe to work faster than the other. :Reading warning: If I were you, I wouldn't read the pieces of the strategy you haven't passed unless you are really completely stuck. That might greatly reduce the fun of playing the game. Pre-dip (up to 100K castles) Up to 100 castles: 'When you start, click until you have 7 castles so that you can buy 4 NPBs. You should get the following things here: 10 NPBs, 6 trebs, 12 buckets, 6 cuegan, Helpful Hands, Bigger Buckets, Huge Buckets, Helping Hand, Cooperation, Robot Efficiency, Spring Fling and Trebuchet Pong. To get enough castles for these you should look for Redundakitties. Make sure your sand is at 0 sand of 55 needed or more, since this doubles the kitty reward. Also buy Kitnip as soon as you unlock it, but that will be probably later. To buy the boosts, you should wait until you get Blitzing and then click a lot. This gives you an sand rate of about 50, and a net of 38 castles at the ONG. '''100 to 1K castles: '''Just keep buying trebs, buckets and cuegan, NPBs. If you have enough castles you can also buy some scaffolds and flags if they look cheap. The most important boost is Kitnip here. Make sure you have always enough castles at the ONG, beacause trebuchets destroy a few to build more. If you have 14 buckets, you will unlock Carrybot, which is quite expensive, but worth it when you can afford it. With 14 cuegans and 14 NPBs you unlock stickbot and recursivebot, and if you get to 17 NPB you can buy HAL-0-Kitty which really boosts your NPBs. You should also get the DoRD here asap, and Kitties Galore. You should also get Ninja Builder here. '''1K to 100K castles: '''Get as much tools up to 14 as possible and buy the related boosts. Also keep boosting the sand rate by buying trebs, until you have a bag and a river to buy sandbag, this will boost your rivers and bags a lot, so spend most castles on this and only buy other tools if they are cheap or if they are easy to get up to 14. Buy up to 22 NPB so that you can get Factory Automation. Use the Factory Automation to get Monty Haul Problem. Save before the NPBs activate, and load when you don’t get the MHP or when you castles get destroyed. You should buy 10 times Monty Haul Problem and don’t spend any castles during 10 NP. This will get you about 1M castles. Get ASHF to spend a lot of your castles at rivers and bags. Try to get 14 bags! Blast Furnace is nice if you can get enough sand to get the full reward. To get enough sand for these boosts, you should get 40 cuegans. This will unlock The Forty, which will multiply the sand rate of cuegan by 40. Also keep buying buckets to boost the cuegan further, and buy cuegans to boost the bags. If you are lucky you get some blast furnaces, always get enough sand to get this, which is around three quarters of the next castle at the ONG, because you can’t click anymore then. MHPs can also help but they are expensive. If you just keep buying bags and rivers you’ll get your ONG to about 100K and a similar production from the NPBs. The Judgement Dip (up to 100M castles) '''100K to 1M castles: ' In the first few stages of the dip you can just continue as before. If you get Bag Burning or Summon Knights Temporal, don’t buy them. They are useless, as they only make this stage longer. If you get nice boosts such as Ninja Assistants and Minigun, get them. They will boost your castle supply. When you get 20 scaffolds, get Balancing Act and keep investing in Flags, and get the boost Stacked. This will take over from your rivers, and produce about 2M castles when you get to 80 flags which is doable. You should get Skulls and Crossbones, which boosts the Ninja’s also. In this stage you’ll also get a glass furnace. Buy it as soon as possible. '1M to 10M castles: ' Get some bags and rivers to boost your sand rate. This will give you the opportunity to get another session of MHPs to make this stage shorter, you need a lot of sand for this stage. So it is probably the best to keep buying bags and Cuegans, using these castles you should buy up to 110 cuegan, 50 bags and 15 rivers. The next NP you’ll get enough sand to buy Bag Puns, and that NP after it to Big Splash. When the losses from the Judgement Dip exceed the production form the NPBs, you should buy Navigation Code. '10M to 100M castles: ' Another long run is needed to get enough sand for Irregular Rivers. The best is to just keep boosting bags, cuegans and rivers. When you can buy it your rivers will get super good, producing 50M castles at the ONG. By this time you’ll get 30 glass chips, and then you should buy the Sand Purifier a.s.a.p, and keep it boosting when you can, until you can get a Glass Blower. Also get the boosts form longpix (Doublepost, Redunception, RRSR, Furnace Crossfeed) if you get there. The Swedish Stuff (up to 10T castles) '100M to 1G castles: ' This shouldn’t be very problematic using your ONG production, just keep buying bags and rivers. It will take you no more than say, 15 NP. You also should get Blixtnedslag Kattungar, JA! here, because it easily gets you Blitzing boost to about 4000%, and another good boost to boost your sand rate is Ch**rpies. '1G to 1T castles: ' Turn Furnace Crossfeed off. Using both boosts mentioned above it is possible to get very high sand rate. This will enable you to get the full castle reward form the blast furnace for a few NP, and it will enable you to get Fractal Sandcastles, which really boosts the blast furnace. You will be able to get the full reward now for a few dozen of NPs, boosting you up to 1T castles quickly. Keep spending these on bags and rivers until you have 500G. This will get you the boost VITSSAGEN, JA!. Click a lot to unlock Swedish Chef. '1T to 10T castles: ' A few more blast furnaces will get you up to 4T castles, so that you can get Swedish Chef during ASHF. Immediately go to stats mode, and then buy Family Discount and then Late Closing Hours and then nice other boosts such as Ninja League, Swim Between the Flags and the trebuchet-related boosts. Turn Glass Jaw on. The Glass Ceilings (up to 1Y castles) '10T to 1P castles: ' Keep buying Flags to boost both the Ninja and the Waves. If you can buy Ninja Legion, do it. This makes your Ninja’s very strong, producing around 1P castles after a few NP, and you should keep boosting flags to get to boost it. Now you can get the Chateau and Rosetta, for factory automation upgrades. Also make sure you get the Camera and use it every NP. '1P to 50P castles: ' The best option is still buying Flags. Now it will especially boost your Waves. If the Ninja reward gets low again, turn Glass Jaw off. If you get 20P castles you will unlock Free Advice. This get you glass ceilings. The algorithm to get these is very hard, but the reward is also very high. '50P to 10E castles: ' Get the Glass Ceilings 0,1,2 and 3 as soon as possible. This will boost your sand rate a lot and your Trebuchets produce up to 5E castles. It is nice to get Phonesaw but it is not that necessary. '10E to 1Y castles: ' You should get more glass ceilings and you should get logicat here, which will get you to infinite castles soon. To get logicat you’ll need 776 kitty clicks, so if you don’t have that many clicks yet stay alert. Logicat (up to Infinite castles) You should get the following boosts: *Logicastle, at logic 2 (permanent). This will give you a boost to your castle production. *Caged Logicat, at logic 3 (permanent). Allows you to do extra logic puzzles. *Temporal Rift (logic reward). You’ll get FluxCrystals form this, Time Travel, a small boost to your castle production form Flux Turbine and new ONG, although there will be some castles destroyed. *Locked Crate (logic reward). Gives you glass and blackprints, but there are 4 locks. You can smash it, but you’ll get only a fifth of the loot inside then. This is a large supply of glass blocks. You can smash the first one for glass for Glass Ceilings, *Crate Key (logic reward). Opens Locked Crates. *Temporal Duplication (logic reward). To use this well, you must have Multibuy. Sell of your last Scaffolds and buy them back during Temporal Duplication. Then get the Window Washing Beanies. You’ll be near 0 scaffolds, so buy them back, again during Temporal Duplication. Then buy Window Washing Beanies again, destroy some scaffolds with Achronal Dragon, then buy Window Washing Beanies again, etcetera. This will get you to Infinite castles soon. *Achronal Dragon, at logic 12 (permanent). Allows you to destroy Temporal Duplicates. *All Glass Ceilings. Glass Ceiling 10 and 11 will unlock at logic 80 and 90 respectively. Using these boosts you’ll get up to infinite soon, and then keep buying all tools up to infinite price. After you used your first rift, go back in the log, and click Jump! again. This will unlock Time Lord, which allows you to take multiple rifts per NP, and boost it when you can with FluxCrystals. Sand and Castles to Glass (up to 1G Glass Chips) Buy Panther Salve and Panther Glaze to get a nice amount of glass chips when you're infinite and get Not Lucky. Also buy Run Raptor Run and Redundant Raptor, to get 16K chips for each Not Lucky. Make sure you keep upgrading your Glass Refinery, beacause you will need the glass. Also, when you unlock Monty Haul Problem, you should try to get a goat beacause you will need the goats. When you get Infinite castles, use Castle Crusher to get also Infinite sand. Buy now the Tool Factory and lock all Glass Ceilings exepted for Glass Ceiling 1. When you get to 1515 newpixbots, you'll unlock Castles to Glass when you load the Tool Factory. To make good use of it, you should get Backing Out at logic 129. This allows you to get the full reward using by loading just a few K chips in it. When you have it, lock Glass Ceiling 1 and buy 0 and 3.When you have 7470 buckets, lock ceiling 0. You'll have a long time producing Trebuchets until you finally have an Infinite sand rate. Then you can also get Sand to Glass. When you have Sand and Castles to Glass, start producing Flags. Buy Flag in the Window (10K flags) and Crystal Wind (20K flags) as soon as you get them. These will get you to a glass production of 4K chips/mNP, and therefore it'll unlock Glass Saw. After that, you should go producing Beanie Builders. Using Blackprints you can get the TF Load Letter, so that you can load more chips in one time. If you get the Super Visor and the Crystal Helm, your production will be increased to somewhere in the 250M glass/NP. Now turn on all the Glass Ceilings until you get all the boosts form the other tools. Make sure you get the full reward, so you must have enough other tools to afford the 52 chips being destroyed by each Beanie Builder. When you get Production Control, buy it and boost it, using blocks from the Glass Saw. Stop producing NPBs when you have 10,000 of them. Get all boosts related to Glass Tools. Before you have to many bags, you should unlock Fireproof. It will be far too expensive for now, but difficult to unlock later. Buy Bag Burning and let it burn all your bags (turn Ceiling 8 off!). It will lock then. Buy some bags, buy Bag Burning, and let it lock again. Reapeat until you unlock Fireproof. Note that you must have Bottle Battle. You will get to logic 300 which unlocks Panther Rush. Buy it, beacause this one doesn't cost any logicat levels. Then a shorter period is needed to get to logic 600. It is then possible to spend 600 logicat levels on PR, but you should get Crystal Dragon first. Use Time Travel with Navigation Code off to get a temporal duplicate. Destroy it with the Archonal Dragon. You'll unlock Crystal Dragon now, which lets you use Temporal Duplication in combination with the Tool Factory. The Quadratic Increase (up to 1Y Glass Chips) You might think that this section has a weird but interesting title. I called it like this beacause thanks to some nice boosts, your glass production will be increased quadratically relative to the number of tools. First, you should keep producing Beanie Builders, Bags and some other castle tools to make sure you get enough chips at the ONG. Make sure you increase your Glass Chiller to exactly 1234 blocks/NP, so you can buy Ruthless Efficiency. When you get to about 200M beanies, spend 2M beanies on Recycling Beanies to unlock Knitted Beanies and start sawing glass blocks out of the tool factory. It will take several NPs to get the boost even during ASHF but when bought, it multiplies glass production of Beanie Builders by 1/1M of the number of Bags owned. This will give you a large swing, well up into the 1P glass chips within a few NP, allowing you to buy Fireproof, multiplying the production of NPBs by 10G. Now turn on all Glass Ceilings. You can also buy a boost for Scaffolds when you keep spending Scaffolds on Window Washing Beanies. This will get you well up to 1Z glass chips in a little while. You'll unlock Friendship is Molpish now, at 64G Cuegans and LaPetites combined, which makes sure you'll have a higher glass/mNP rate than that is used by the Tool Factory. As soon as you unlock Automata Assemble, you should also get more NPBs if you have Fireproof. This will unlock Automata Control. This is where you will be focussing on the next few hundred NP, increasing AC and unlocking the related boosts. The Next Infinite (up to Infinite Glass Chips) '''1Y to 1YWW glass chips: Keep sawing blocks out to increase PC, and don't forget to increase AC as well, but you first want Mysterious Representations and Automata Engineers and those between with 150 blackprints, but with rifts you'll go trough that construction pretty fast. As soon as you have these boosts, and the next threshold reaches 40K, start ninjaing your NPBs. This will unlock Ninja Ritual. Do some rifts to get the Ritual at 6 consuctive ninja's, and then you shouldn't click the whole next NP, so that you unlock Herder, which means you also get goats when you don't click the whole NP. You'll need a lot of goats, so you'd better start this now before you'll need the Factory Automation for other things. Turn on Ceiling 2, 8, 10 and 11. As soon as you get around 1PW chips/mNP you can turn Ceilings 2 and 10 off. It won't take long then for PC to reach 72GW tools/mNP. 1YWW to Infinite glass chips: Hopefully you are around AC 180. This will unlock Vault Key unlock from DoRD, so turn on Vault Key buying at the Shopping Assistant. This will boost you within a few days to AC 300. Then you'll unlock Dragon Forge, which lets you to increase AC using a quarter of the blackprints, but it will cost logicat levels. Crouching Dragon, Sleeping Panther unlocks at AC 404 and it is a great boost. It gives you logicat levels at a much faster rate than it normally does, as you can solve multiple puzzles at once. Buy a few levels of Panther Rush and your logicat level will go to about 25K. You'll also have that many QQs, at least. So use them to get more blackprints to get to AC 555 and AC 777, to unlock Thunderbird and Dragon Foundry. Now you need to get Glassed Lightning a crapload of times to reach Infinite glass chips and blocks. Your goal is to get 250K QQ, beacause that'll unlock the Italian Plumber, which'll automate opening QQs. You will get Blackprints and Glassed Lightning power now quite fast, a day or two is needed to get to Infinite tools and about 100M Blackprints. Up to the Next Cardinality (up to 1P blackprints) First Molpy Down: '''You want now the Bag of Holding, beacause you want Prizes. (especially Between the Cracks (T2) is important now, and later you may need Eww (T3)). You want at least 100M blackprints, so stop increasing AC for a while. You also want as many logicat levels as possible so leave Panther Rush as soon as you start planning for this. A few hundred bonemeal is essential to go to the first MDs, as even T2 is already pretty expensive. Probably you should buy Shadow Feeder and let it run for a few days. You want QQs for easier power gain for GL, lots of QQs. You should also have several thousands of Goats. You get Mustard by destroying your tools with Archonal Dragon when you have Infinite tools. Use Mustard Sale to get your tools back from Mustard to Infinite, beacause you want Infinite tools, not Mustard tools after MD. As prizes, you want Short Saw and Doubletap the first time, unless you don't mind clicking a lot. You also want Sand Tools as the reward form No Need to be Neat. A few things to remember: *You're going to MD over ten times, so don't use all your stuff the first time or charge between the MDs. *Start the Glass Furnace and Blower as soon as you can. *Use QQs to unlock your boosts. '''Getting Between the Cracks: After you Molpied Down three or four times, you will have finished Tier 1. If you have the Bag of Holding again, you can Molpy Down so that you can buy the Bag of Moulding. This will make your MD shorter because you need only a few boosts to get to AC. If you have Between the Cracks, you have two possibilities, depending on the number of Bonemeal you've left. If you have more than 2,000 Bonemeal left, you can continue Molpying Down until you have the Bag of Folding or stop when you have Between the Cracks. If you haven't enough Bonemeal left, you should probably stop. I chose the last option, and we will continue from there. Up to 1T blackprints: Start building up AC and Panther Rush again. You also want to turn the Vacuum Cleaner on. (If you haven't it yet, find some negative discoveries). As soon as you have 8000 Vacuum, buy This Sucks and upgrade it. Make sure you use Vaults with AC > 10,000 and the Italian Plumber upgraded once or twice to keep the crystals. You want the Void Vault, because that will increase your blackprints by a lot. If you have 80,000 Vacuum, you can turn on Void Starer. It will be a few NP then, before you have the needed 2.56G Blackprints. Turning Void Vault on and Void Starer off, you will get loads of blackprints, getting into the 1T Blackprints. Then turn Void Vault off. The Invasion of the Infinities (up to Inf Blackprints and FluxCrystals) Up to Infinite Blackprints: Later. Up to Infinite FluxCrystals: Later. Awaiting the Emptyness (up to Inf Goats and Mustard) Getting This Sucks to level 4445: Up to Inf Goats and Mustard: Dragon Strategies Major differences *Introducing MHP as an important boost in the beginning. *Using Ninja’s to get quick form 10T to 10P castles. *Temporal Duplication strategy. *Radically different strategy Tool Factory stage: **Focus on only one pair of tools. **Crystal Flux Turbine not needed anymore. **Italian Plumber use to get to Infinite chips **Many other details *Details in the Blackprint/FluxCrystals Stage. I believe this strategy will get you form 0 to Infinite castles in about 400 NP, and then to Infinite glass in another 400 NP. The next pair of infinities (Blackprints + Crystals) also takes 400 NP. It might go faster if you Molpied Down in the beginning, but I didn’t, so I don’t know. In fact, I didn’t use all parts of my own strategy immediately, so I have had some delay. I also bought Bag Burning, but back then I didn't even know about this wiki. I'd like to know what you guys think about this strategy. Any questions about the game can be commented as well. Category:Blog posts